


hat trick

by Toe



Category: Quest Friends! (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toe/pseuds/Toe
Summary: Everett can't decide what hat to wear.





	hat trick

"This one's no good, either," Everett muttered to himself. He had to stand on his tiptoes to put the ascot on top of the reject pile "Ugh, that's all of them. Now I have to start over again."

As if his words were a cosmic command, the pile collapsed in an avalanche of bowlers and berets that spilled across the room from the closet to the feet of Joe, who was leaning in the doorway.

"It's a farmer's market, so it would be perfect if you wore a sun hat," Jesse declared. They had came to Everett's room ready to leave half an hour ago. Usually, they knew what to say to get Everett to make a decision, but today, nothing seemed to work.

Everett reached for the wide-brimmed hat near his ankles and inspected it. "You really think so?" He moved to put it on his head, but stopped halfway. "No, that's so dumb. It's the worst hat of the bunch. What about the beanie?"

Joe winked at Jesse. A moment later, his face was warped into a replica of Everett's. Everett-Joe grabbed the sunhat and put it on his head, striking a variety of poses. "What do you think? Do I look ready for a farmer's market?"

"Oh, I don't know. I guess you could wear that, but didn't Everett say you would look dumb?" Jesse asked. They were a horrible liar; they couldn't keep the grin off their face, but luckily, Everett didn't seem to notice.

"Don't say Joe looks dumb," Everett pouted. "I think it looks kinda nice on him."

"Only kinda nice?" Joe asked. "That's alright. We've got other options. Let's start a reject pile."

Everett gave a dramatic groan. "Fine, if you want me to wear the sun hat so bad, I guess I can wear it. God."

Jesse cheered and leapt to their feet. "Oh, this is going to be great! I've saved up a few shins so that we can get those giant strawberries they had last year!"

"Ugh, whatever. I don't know why I should care about strawberries," Everett grumbled.

"Well, I wanted to get a whole bunch for myself, but only if you can help me finish them."

Everett pulled the brim of his hat down to hide his smile. "Fine. I guess I can eat some if you need my help,"


End file.
